Letting Go
by Ramica
Summary: Mike has to face facts now that Rama is married it is time to let her go. A one shot in the Rama series


**Letting Go**

**Rated T for some language.**

**Disclaimer:** I deny any ownership of any adolescent or adult transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Mike sighed as he sat back in his chair, watching the young couple sway, wrapped in each other's arms, bodies pressed close. _' It's over now!'_ he thought morosely_ ' she isn't my little girl any more. No, now she is some one's wife.'_ Course Mike was fully aware, that the rest of the family would be quick to correct him about that. Ramiela was not now, or had been, a little girl for some time. Yet he found it hard to just stop thinking of her in that way. He loved her, and still wanted to protect her from the evils of the wide world, in spite of the fact she was fully capable of fending for herself.

His eyes narrowed as he looked at the young man, who nuzzled her neck and whispered something close to her ear, causing her to giggle and blush prettily, Mike found himself gritting his teeth, just a little. _' Hard to believe first time I got to talk to the kid I asked Leo if I could keep him.'_ He reflected, _'I didn't mean it not quite like **that!**_' Mike had a feeling what the boy was whispering and the fact that it **was** their wedding night meant that, sooner or later the marriage would be consummated and knowing how much Rama had complained about 'dying a virgin', well it only seemed natural for her to desire the remedy to that as soon as possible.

Leo even seemed against him in this manner, for Leo had made a bargain with Jessie, that had Jessie's end of the deal having to do with having Rama heavily pregnant by the coming April Fool's day in hopes it would slow down some of her games, and spare the family some of Rama's practical jokes, which were growing more inventive with each passing year. Jessie had assured Leo he would do his best, but could promise nothing regarding timing.

_'I'd rather have her play jokes' _Mike thought to himself.

Cathy leaned over placing her arm around him "They are so good together, like they belong. After so many years of being with the family it just seems the perfect match, don't you agree?"

"Oh, yeah sure." Mike allowed, in a low less then enthusiastic response.

"Come on Mike she had to get married and Jessie is suited to her and our lifestyle..." Cathy pointed out, a small smile played across her face, "Besides you did give your blessing."

"It wouldn't have mattered if I had or hadn't" Mike declared emphatically, " He was going take her for his wife as long as Rama was agreeable."

"Trust her decision Mike" Cathy murmured.

"I feel like I should have prevented this somehow" Mike muttered.

Cathy arched an eyebrow, "What ever for Mike?"

"Remember all the problems she caused **us**, when we got together. I tell you it would have been fair pay back" Mike pointed out arching his eye ridges.

"Rama was thirteen then." Cathy insisted, "She had an excuse, all right maybe it wasn't a good one but..."

"Exactly, why payback could be so good" Mike cut in a fiendish smile crossing his face, he snickered a little.

"What?" Cathy asked, a part of her wondering if she really did want to know.

"I was just thinking of the time we had her convinced we were doing some dirty dancing and got grossed out." Mike replied through his chuckles, "She doesn't care to know that her old man does it."

"That is typical of any child." Cathy stated, she smiled a little, "Face it you don't care for the idea that she is going be deflowered by her husband, in spite of the fact Rama showed great restraint in waiting for her wedding night. She had opportunities to do so but at least maintained her integrity, you really ought to be proud of her. Not many young woman would be as willing to oblige."

Mike snorted, "You mean too many women would be all too willing to oblige" he corrected. He shuddered a bit at the thought of Rama giving in to the first fellow that she had been with, the Devon character, a shady fellow as far as Mike was concerned as he had been a Raphael child, into the music business, and was older then her. Making it a total of three strikes against him. The fact that Rama had admitted to being very taken by him an coming close to it, had never quite put his mind at ease about such matters.

Then of course she had fallen in with Steven, a nice fellow, even though he was a lawyer. Mike knew that Leo had been hoping to get Steven into their midst over Jessie, simply because Steven could have been able to help them gain citizenship if and when the family was ready for such a step. It was having the ace in the hole, to play when needed. Jessie had wonderful attributes as well, and ones the family could make use of but Steven's position and employment was something that could have been far more useful, so Leo had hope his chunin would go that route. Still much as he wanted it, Leo was not about to stand in the way of Rama's choice and happiness, she had taken Jessie over Steven and the family could deal with that.

Mike sighed as he rocked back in his chair balancing it on the hind legs he closed his eyes, fully aware of Cathy's gaze upon him and her unspoken reprimand about wrecking the chair, she knew he wouldn't lose his balance so that was not, and never had been the issue.

"What are you thinking?" She inquired interrupting his thoughts.

Mike smiled, "I love it that my wife **actually** believes that I think, most of the family just wouldn't give me that much credit."

"I know you better Mike, besides the whole family knows you are capable of thinking you just don't do it enough." She teased, "So penny for your thoughts?"

Mike grunted, "If that is all my thoughts are worth to you, I'll keep them thanks." he declared.

Cathy laughed, "Listen to you, goof ball, one moment glorying in the fact I credit you with thinking and the next complaining about how much I'm willing to pay for that thought," she paused a small smile played across her face, her eyes sparkling, "You are a turtle with very little mind and thus should not get too upset over the pay for it."

Mike chuckled as he opened his eyes an brought his chair down, grabbing his mate and pulling her over onto his lap, he nuzzled her neck affectionately and whispered softly into her ear. He was aware of some of the family watching him, and the fact that his sudden display of affection for his wife, had not disturbed the couple on the floor who were too enraptured with each other to worry about what was going on around them. "I'm thinking that it is time we seriously added to our crew." Mike announced quietly.

"We've tried before, with little luck." Cathy said casually, they had tried a few times, since Splinter's death but so far she had not gotten pregnant.

"I feel lucky tonight! You will give me another son" Mike decided.

"Oh I **_will_** will I?" Cathy pushed against his plastron.

"Oh yes. I have two girls. I need two boys to even it out." Mike said in a very serious tone.

"What if I don't get pregnant?"

"Then we keep trying my love that is after all half the fun" Mike pointed out a smile on his face.

"What if I have another girl?" Cathy couldn't help but ask.

"Then I'm afraid I'm going have to divorce you." Mike deadpanned.

"Right when I'm your source of income and good times." Cathy cut in.

"Hmmm your right might have to consider that" Mike allowed. He glanced up at the couple silently wondering how long the song that was playing was going last, it seemed far too long though he was sure for Rama and Jessie it would never be long enough. " I do want another boy, having girls are different then boys, girls are more..." His voice trailed off.

"You get far more attached and protective of them, they twist you around the finger more. You never want to let them go and don't want to admit that they are growing up to become adults" Cathy essayed.

Mike nodded in agreement of his wife's words. " I recall the day she was born."

Cathy relaxed in the folds of her husband's arms giving him an expectant look silently urging him to go on.

"She was so tiny, so helpless. I mean her fingers and toes, those wide eyes as they watched me, I mean I knew babies were small. But I never knew or could guess that they were so little and yet so big at the same time. I thought for sure I could break her just by holding her, and the smell of her at that age, the new baby smell it was incredibly amazing." He spoke hesitantly as if unsure of what he wanted to say, or if perhaps he knew what he wanted to say just didn't know how to voice it, "It was hard to accept that tiny being would be needing me so much, and was willing to forgive so much."

Cathy nodded but said nothing.

"I've had that feeling with all of our children, but Rama was different I think I was more aware of it all with her, because she was the first and we hadn't known we could have children and it was all so new to both of us." Mike concluded calmly. He looked up and sighed as he caught sight of his little girl now, he gestured toward the couple "Not so little any more. Doesn't need her dad any more...she has _him_ now."

"Mike it isn't like that at all." Cathy soothed.

"Isn't it Cath? I mean she has grown up and she has a husband and what do I have after all that?" Mike protested.

"Future grandchildren for one thing," Cathy replied instantly knowing the thought of children would please Mike immensely, " which you can look forward to spoiling."

Mike grinned, "Sometime in the future yeah." He allowed, "And for now I have Tessica to keep as my little princess, and no matter what I'm not going let her grow up."

"Sure you say that now" Cathy said.

"I mean it Cathy" Mike declared.

"Of course" Cathy agreed leaning in to kiss him, as well as to silence any further protests. When she broke off the kiss she sat back a bit, " She is happy Mike and you couldn't stand in the way of that. I know that, so do you. You haven't lost a daughter you gained a son."

"But I still have to let her go" Mike sighed sadly bowing his head.

There was a voice Raph's calling from one side " Call me but love..."

"Okay love" Rama called out perkily, "if you insist love."

Jessie grabbed her pulling her close for a kiss, the couple had agreed that instead of the traditional means to get them to kiss, the family members had to quote a verse from song, poem or literature with the word love in it, to earn a kiss form the newlywed couple, thus far Raph and Don were keeping the two very occupied, or at least had been through out the dinner and now that the first dance was almost over seemed to be ready to start the games fresh.

Mike chuckled at Rama's response, maybe Cathy was right, maybe he was worried about nothing, maybe nothing really had changed, even though everything had. Mike gently placed Cathy on the chair beside his and rose walking towards the couple with a determined stride.

Rama smiled at him as he approached "Thanks dad, for everything" Rama gushed.

Mike smiled at his first born daughter feeling a sudden wave of nostalgia and a swarm of memories over come him "Your welcome both of you. Course you know son if you ever hurt Rama I'm going have to give you the business end of my chuks."

"I think I was aware of that before Mike" Jessie replied.

Rama shook her head, "Gosh dad you'll never change" she accused, "Come on how about a dance with me?" she offered.

Mike swallowed as he looked at her, still in her wedding gown and looking truly beautiful, "I'd love to Rama."

Rama took his hand and lead him away, casting a look towards Jessie over her shoulder as she did so. Once in the middle of the dance floor, Rama wrapped her arms around her dad, as the music played, allowing him to lead her.

"You know honey, I'm proud of you and you have grown into a wonderful, adult, and I really had my doubts about that ever happening."

Rama laughed at his words, "Came close a few times didn't I?" she said cheerfully.

"Oh yeah more than once, and more often then not brought on by your own foolish stunts too" Mike couldn't help but point out to her, "But it looks like your starting a new life now, so I guess I have to let you go."

Rama shook her head in denial, "No you don't dad. No matter where I go, or how long we live. I will always be your little girl. I'll always be your daughter and no matter what, I will always need you in one way or another but most of all I will love you forever." She vowed solemnly, " I love you daddy." Rama assured him leaning forward and kissing her dad on the cheek, "Don't you know a girl never gets too old for her daddy."

Mike smiled as he pulled her close "I know it now."

The End


End file.
